User talk:92.7.184.82
__TOC__ 17:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC)}} RE: Images You can always replace the MW3 pic yourself, y'know. As well, the Black Ops image is good, I don't see why you have the urge to delete them. Didikins (talk) 21:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Things 'n' stuff I was reading over your and Raven's discussion on the ASM1 talk page and I must say, you have a pretty damn good knowledge of the wiki's policies. And after looking at your edits, you seem to be a pretty good editor. Have you ever thought of making an account? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 21:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Okay, makes sense. If you don't mind me asking, what's your user name? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 06:26, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Patch notes Would you honestly like to go through our large history of patch note blogs just to see whether the changes of a certain weapon, or go directly to the page and find the changes they made within only a couple seconds. We like to keep things tidy and all, but we also like to keep the wiki accessible to all of our users. 09:46, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Protecting a page Because I didn't want to cause you to constantly undo edits of another user. Also, please take it over with DremYolLok, he gave the reason I protected the page. Capt. Miller 09:46, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Please, don't game the system. I am assuming good faith, but what you added wasn't of top quality, and you've been given reasons on why it was undone. Also, here is a quote from the "Protected Page" template; "If you feel that something on this page needs to be changed, discuss it on the talk page." I apologise if anything I have done has been offensive to you, because I REALLY don't want to discourage you from editing. Capt. Miller 09:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::And concerning the PDW, as stated above, DremYolLok stated why your edit was wrong. Maybe his explanation was not enough, so I'll clarify it: weapon pages usually have an IRL link, regardless of whether it's from Wikipedia or not, and other links such as Modern Firearms and Guns Wiki are valid. In response to your saying that "there's a lot of pages without one", weapons that do not have a particular (confirmed) IRL counterpart are the ones without a link. This one however does. Anyway, don't worry, I'm not treating you differently from the others, I'm simply preventing edit warring. Maybe you should have considered giving your arguments on the talk page to avoid the edit war. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 10:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::You have a reason. I protected the page because you were most likely going to keep undoing the undo of your edit. That would just spam the recent changes, and isn't needed. Also, I'm not treating you differently from other users, I am assuming good faith, but it didn't need to be undone, and another user has already given you reasons. One last thing, what is your username? Capt. Miller 10:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::EDIT: Also, I expected you to bring it up on the talk page, as the "Protected Page" template states. Capt. Miller 10:15, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then I'm going to ask you, were you going to undo the undo of your edit until it was left there? Capt. Miller 10:24, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::That is still counter productive edit warring, 3 undos for one edit is way to many. Also, I'm just wondering, but what is your username? Capt. Miller 10:31, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't matter if it is done to two users, it is still counter productive edit warring. I have seen situations like this before, and I saw this as the start of an edit war. After the page had been protected, you should have then brought it to the talk page. Again, I apologise if this is offensive to you, but keep editing! Your really knowledgable about policies, so keep it up. Capt. Miller 10:40, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'd like to add my 10 cents, Edit warring or not, you two shouldn't be reverting productive edits on the basis that they've caused an edit war. 92.7.184.82's reasoning here is solid, guns.wikia.com does not appear to be a quality controlled as Wikipedia. KλT 10:46, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Account Hi 92 I was wondering if you'd be making an account soon. You've contributed so much to the wiki already and there's loads more benefits if you become a member! Your contribution is certainly more than welcome on the wiki :) 18:56, December 10, 2014 (UTC)